Adaga de Rubi
by Dark Cendrillon
Summary: Songfic One-shot sobre Meilin e Shaoran. Um reencontro emocionante que traz à tona memórias da infância, frustrações, planos, sentimentos reprimidos e uma nova aventura envolvendo um misterioso artefato mágico.


Meilin estava diante do espelho do seu quarto com uma expressão séria e levemente entediada, que certamente não combinava com o clima festivo do vestido bordô de seda pura que usava, com saltos altos e uma maquiagem quase pesada demais para alguém de tão pouca idade. Sua roupa indicava um evento comemorativo. Seu rosto, mais um funeral de família. Colocou os brincos de rubi, o toque final da produção.

"Devem ficar lindos com a cor dos seus olhos. Esperamos que goste!", dizia o cartão que acompanhava a caixa em que recebera a joia. Um presente de aniversário de dezoito anos vindo diretamente de Tomoeda, e a dedicatória era assinada por Sakura e Shaoran. Meilin sabia que aquela frase não tinha muito a cara do primo – menos ainda a caligrafia, bem mais delicada. Mas a joia, sim. Ou melhor, a joia tinha a sua cara. Era brilhante, com presença suficiente para ser notada, mas não tão exuberante a ponto de ofuscar quem de fato deveria chamar a atenção: ela mesma. E só Shaoran a conhecia o suficiente para olhar para uma vitrine e enxergar aquilo em meio a tantos outros acessórios.

O pensamento fez Meilin sorrir, ainda que discretamente, pela primeira vez na noite. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, pensar em Shaoran sempre conseguia lhe arrancar algum sorriso. Era a primeira vez que ela usaria a joia que ganhou, e, bem, agora já era possível concluir que definitivamente ela não iria a um funeral.

A jovem desviou os olhos do espelho e os correu pelo quarto, procurando o último e mais importante detalhe da produção: sua câmera fotográfica.

\- Hora de trabalhar um pouco, amiguinha – ela pegou o case com todo o equipamento e se dirigiu sozinha ao evento. O aniversário de mais uma prima, que, para falar a verdade, ela precisou de algumas dezenas de segundos para lembrar qual, antes de entrar na mansão.

No fim das contas, não fazia muita diferença. Como sempre, Meilin circulou pelo salão sem ser notada por quase ninguém, e os poucos que perceberam sua presença apenas acenaram de longe ou esboçaram sorrisos por cortesia. A situação já estava quase ficando constrangedora quando ela resolveu se esconder atrás da câmera e começar a fotografar a festa. Já fazia algum tempo que ela tinha deixado de frequentar aqueles bailes, porque, honestamente, eram todos iguais. A decoração pomposa – talvez pomposa até demais – as mesmas pessoas, que com o tempo deixaram de fingir que se importavam com ela, as mesmas músicas, algumas crianças crescendo, alguns anciãos desaparecendo. Tudo exatamente igual à última festa.

Ou quase tudo.

Uma movimentação diferente capturou a atenção de Meilin em um canto do salão principal. Muita gente, muitos sorrisos, muitos abraços. Quase outra festa. A jovem segurou a câmera com mais firmeza e deu zoom na imagem, na esperança de capturar algum instante de emoção verdadeira daquelas pessoas, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava o que poderia ser a razão de tanta euforia. E no instante em que ela ajustou o foco, a pequena multidão acabou se afastando um pouco, revelando a razão daquilo tudo.

"Shaoran?" Meilin congelou assim que seus olhos encontraram o primo. Não foi capaz de mover um músculo sequer, nem para disparar a foto que pretendia tirar. Quantos anos haviam se passado desde a última vez em que se viram? Três? Quatro? Pareceram eras atrás, e pareceu ontem. A simples presença de Shaoran naquele ambiente fez com que tudo parecesse diferente. Fez com que Meilin se sentisse em casa novamente, como se sentia quando era criança.

Ela pensou por um instante em ir falar com ele. Tinham tanto para conversar. Mas como ela o capturaria dos abraços e afagos de todos aqueles tios, primas e parentes de precedência duvidosa? Acabou desistindo, sentando no bar e observando de longe, com um sorriso no rosto. Não era só ela que se sentia em casa com a presença de Shaoran. Todos ali se sentiam. Ele era o grande orgulho da família, o jovem guerreiro que deu certo, que foi bem sucedido como lutador, como feiticeiro e que agora estava cumprindo uma missão importante no Japão, acompanhando a sucessora de Clow.

 _Everybody loves the things you do_

 _From the way you talk to the way you move_

 _Everybody here is watching you_

 _'Cause you feel like home_

 _You're like a dream come true_

"Acompanhando. Estranha escolha de palavras", pensou Meilin. Ele ainda não a tinha visto, assim como a maioria das pessoas naquela festa, mas ela observava cada movimento do primo, fazendo um jogo mental em que tentava adivinhar o que tinha mudado nele, e o que continuava o mesmo.

Ele continuava falando pouco, e seus gestos ainda eram contidos, como era quando criança. Mas o semblante era diferente. Embora não fosse de grandes sorrisos, agora trazia um leveza no olhar que não existia antes. Ainda era possível perceber um certo desconforto com tanta gente o tocando e falando alto ao redor dele, mas em vez de se travar e ficar vermelho, Shaoran tinha aprendido a lidar com aqueles ritos sociais com mais segurança e cortesia. Certamente algo que ele aprendeu no convívio com Sakura.

E é claro que ela também percebeu as outras mudanças. De como ele ficou mais alto, mais forte, inevitavelmente mais bonito que quando era um adolescente. Meilin não precisou vê-lo lutando para ter certeza de que ele continuava com os treinos diários. A postura, o porte físico e até mesmo a forma como ele se movia eram sinais claros de que Shaoran tinha de fato se tornado o guerreiro que sempre pareceu que seria.

E as horas foram passando, a festa foi passando, e embora Meilin não tivesse trocado uma palavra ou um olhar sequer com o primo, ela já conseguia saber muito sobre ele. Tudo parecia tão diferente, mas aquela estranha telepatia que sempre os uniu ainda estava intocada. E ela se deu por satisfeita com seu exercício de observação depois de tantas horas. Foi como assistir a um filme antigo, ouvir uma canção da infância e voltar no tempo. Pediu um último drink no bar antes de ir embora, e no instante em que tomou o primeiro gole, percebeu uma presença familiar se sentando a poucas cadeiras de distância.

Shaoran estava sozinho. E claramente exausto. E provavelmente desejando com todas as forças que não precisasse cumprimentar mais nenhum parente naquela noite, porque suas bochechas já estavam vermelhas com tantos beijos e apertões – sim, apertões – que receberam. Meilin hesitou por um segundo em falar com ele, já estava acostumada a ser a garota invisível da família. Mas realmente aquele rapaz despertava nela a jovem impetuosa que ela costumava ser.

\- Posso te roubar alguns minutos? – ela perguntou, enquanto puxava a cadeira ao lado de Shaoran e colocava seu drink sobre a bancada - Não precisa responder, que tipo de ladra eu seria pedindo a sua autorização, não é mesmo?

Shaoran ergueu os olhos rapidamente, reconhecendo aquele tom de voz que era tão característico: estridente e imperativo. Abriu seu primeiro sorriso espontâneo da noite, um diferente de todos os que Meilin tinha observado de longe. Um sorriso com os olhos, com o corpo e com o coração inteiro. Cheio de conforto e de saudade.

\- Meilin! – Shaoran se levantou e a abraçou. Um gesto inesperado e até mesmo estranho, considerando a personalidade dele.

Meilin o abraçou de volta e sentiu vontade de chorar. De parar o tempo, de construir um lar dentro daquele segundo e viver o resto dos seus dias lá. Ele a afastou delicadamente, ainda sorrindo e olhando seu rosto como se tentasse identificar as mudanças desde a última vez em que se viram, anos atrás.

\- Os brincos! Você está usando os brincos que te demos no seu aniversário do ano passado! Eu sabia que ficariam bem em você e... – Shaoran interrompeu a frase no meio, corando levemente – desculpe, eu acho que fui indelicado. Falando dos brincos antes mesmo de te cumprimentar. Como vai, Meilin?

\- Eu vou. Muita coisa mudou desde que você voltou para o Japão. Queria ter tempo para te contar tudo, mas, sinceramente, já estou me sentindo sufocada deste lugar. E não vai demorar cinco minutos até que alguma tia roube sua atenção e suas bochechas novamente. – os dois sorriram, Shaoran levou a mão ao rosto, lembrando-se de todas as apertadas que já tinha ganhado naquela noite – Podemos ir lá fora? Eu imagino que muita gente aqui vai me detestar por tirar a grande estrela do salão, mas, francamente? Eu não dou a mínima.

\- Eu não esperaria nada diferente de você. Vamos.

 _But if by chance you're here alone_

 _Can I have a moment before I go?_

 _'Cause I've been by myself all night long_

 _Hoping you're someone_

 _I used to know_

Eles saíram do salão discretamente, escapando de despedidas e tentativas de mantê-los na festa. Foram se afastando pouco a pouco, até que a música e as vozes se tornassem completamente imperceptíveis. Não disseram uma palavra e nem pensaram de antemão par onde iriam, mas seus pés instintivamente os guiaram para o único local possível e merecedor daquele reencontro. O local em que eles treinavam juntos, sob os olhos de Wei, quando eram crianças. O sentimento, que era de apenas nostalgia, ganhou um toque melancólico quando ambos se lembraram do mordomo e guardião.

\- A última vez que nos vimos foi no funeral dele – Meilin rompeu o silêncio, sem olhar diretamente para Shaoran, e sim para o anfiteatro.

\- Já faz tanto tempo? Naquela época eu já tinha me mudado para Tomoeda novamente e Wei não pôde me acompanhar porque estava doente. Foi quando eu me emancipei. – Shaoran tentava organizar as memórias em sua mente, percebendo como os últimos anos tinham passado rápido, e quantas coisas tinham acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Voltar àquele lugar era como fazer uma visita a uma vida passada. Ao mesmo tempo, era como despertar um pedaço dele mesmo que há muito tempo ele não encontrava.

\- Três anos. – Meilin afirmou. E completou mentalmente: "quatro meses e vinte e sete dias".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, sentados e observando cada centímetro repleto de memórias daquele local. Suas lembranças eram tão vivas quanto projeções de um antigo cinema. As imagens não eram perfeitas, havia algumas lacunas ali e ali, mas ainda era possível enxerga-las nitidamente. Suas primeiras lutas, suas quedas, machucados, vitórias, derrotas, lágrimas e comemorações. Eles eram como irmãos, ou algo ainda maior que isso.

\- Às vezes eu me pergunto de onde vinha toda aquela minha confiança. Eu era uma menina, nunca consegui desenvolver magia, perdia a maior parte das nossas lutas...

\- Isso não é verdade – Shaoran a interrompeu, falando firmemente e a olhando nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que tinham saído da festa - Ou melhor, isso nunca deveria ter sido um motivo para abalar sua confiança. Wei sempre incentivou a nós dois e ninguém nunca pegou leve com você por ser menina ou não ter magia. Você tem algo diferente e único, Meilin, sempre teve. Coragem. Paixão. – ele desviou os olhos antes de continuar – e não é verdade que perdia a maior parte das lutas. Até onde eu me lembro, nós sempre competíamos de igual para igual.

Meilin ficou surpresa com as palavras de Shaoran. Ele sempre a apoiou, mas normalmente demonstrava isso com gestos, porque era tímido demais para lidar com palavras. Ou jovem demais para saber como se expressar adequadamente. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo olhar determinado, os mesmos gestos firmes e precisos, mas agora tinha algo mais. Shaoran tinha amadurecido de todas as formas possíveis. E quanto a ela?

 _You look like a movie_

 _You sound like a song_

 _My God, this reminds me_

 _Of when we were young_

\- Acho que parte da minha confiança sempre veio de você e do Wei. Mas não pense que eu vou dar todos os louros para vocês! É claro que minha coragem e minha... paixão, como você disse, sempre estiveram em mim. É que vocês me acolhiam, acreditavam em mim e me protegiam tanto que eu não percebia o quanto o resto da família me desprezava por ser quem sou. Quando você foi embora e quando o Wei nos deixou, isso ficou muito claro. As coisas mudaram. Eu fiquei isolada e completamente à parte de qualquer plano dos Li.

\- Quando você falou comigo na festa, quando me tirou de lá porque exigia que eu gastasse meu tempo com você, e não com eles, eu vi a Meilin que eu sempre conheci. A Meilin que me tornou seu noivo por vontade própria e que deu um ponto final no nosso compromisso quando soube que era a hora de fazer isso. Você nunca se importou com a opinião de ninguém, por que deveria se importar agora?

Meilin suspirou e sorriu, porque não poderia dizer o que estava pensando naquele momento. Era verdade que eles se conheciam muito bem e que às vezes não precisavam dizer nada para saberem o que estavam pensando, mas ela ainda tinha muitos segredos inconfessáveis para Shaoran.

O "noivado" que ela propôs quando eram crianças não tinha sido apenas uma decisão motivada por um capricho ou uma súbita paixão infantil porque ele salvou seu passarinho. Meilin o amava desde antes de saber o que exatamente era amor. Naquela tarde chuvosa em que ela perdeu seu pássaro e ele o trouxe volta, ela conheceu outro sentimento: o medo. O medo de que Shaoran também voasse e fugisse dela, como fez o bichinho. Sua mente infantil acreditou que a única forma de mantê-lo por perto seria com aquele compromisso.

O fim do compromisso também não foi fácil. No momento em que percebeu que o coração de Shaoran pertencia a Sakura, Meilin conheceu outro sentimento que até hoje não existem palavras para nomear. Mas como afogou suas mágoas nos joelhos de Tomoyo, seu primo nunca ficou sabendo do tamanho da ferida que tinha causado.

\- Não é bem assim, Shaoran. Eu só tinha mais cuidado em esconder o que sentia, e agora eu já estou cansada desse tipo de jogo. Eu escondia porque achava que isso me faria parecer mais forte. Forte como você.

Shaoran perdeu o fôlego por um instante, arregalou os olhos, engoliu seco e sentiu todos os músculos ficando tensos. Não estava preparado para ouvir algo do tipo e corou. Meilin achou graça porque, pela primeira vez, ela estava vendo o Shaoran de sempre. Que ficou sem palavras, desarmado e confuso diante de um elogio.

Sacou a câmera fotográfica e, em uma fração de segundo, antes que ele pudesse se recompor, tirou uma foto capturando aquele momento.

\- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Shaoran ficou ainda mais vermelho e começou a tremer enquanto Meilin gargalhava e o fotografava sem parar, até que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por causa dos risos e ela perdeu completamente o foco, soltando a câmera.

\- Eu não poderia perder essa chance. – ela respondeu, secando os olhos e recuperando o ritmo da respiração em meio aos risos – Você chegou aqui parecendo outra pessoa. Cheio de sorrisos, abraços e discursos afiados. Mas de repente o velho Shaoran apareceu de novo. Justamente aqui, no lugar em que nós dois mais temos lembranças. E sabe-se lá se algum dia eu vou ver esse Shaoran de novo, então é óbvio que eu não perderia a chance de registrar o momento... para a posteridade.

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

 _Before we realized_

 _We were sad of getting old_

 _It made us restless_

\- Vamos mudar de assunto – Shaoran despistou, tentando recuperar a compostura – eu também tenho coisas para te contar.

\- Ok, você foi um bom ouvido essa noite, vou te dar alguns minutos da minha atenção. Pode falar.

\- Eu ainda não contei por que voltei para Hong Kong. Depois que Sakura capturou todas as cartas Clear, nós achamos que ficaria tudo bem. E de fato ficou, por algum tempo. Foi quando eu comecei a me estabelecer definitivamente no Japão e organizar a minha vida para ficar lá para sempre.

\- Todo mundo achou que a tia Ielan ficaria triste quando você disse isso, mas ela ficou muito contente porque sabia da sua motivação para se mudar pra lá. "Acompanhar" a Sakura, como a família costuma dizer. Ela é uma das feiticeiras mais poderosas do mundo e todos estão ansiosos para o dia em que ela entrará para a família.

\- Isso pode estar bem perto de acontecer. Mas você sabe que eu não me apaixonei por ela por causa dos seus poderes. Eu aprendo muito com a Sakura todos os dias. Aprendo a vendo usar magia de formas que só ela consegue imaginar. Aprendo a vendo lutar sem utilizar a força física, apenas a força do seu coração. Aprendo acompanhando, já que todos gostam tanto dessa palavra, a sua evolução como feiticeira. Mas eu aprendo mais com a pessoa que ela é. Com a sua honestidade e o seu esforço em fazer todos ao redor, felizes.

\- Ela sempre foi assim. E por mais diferentes que vocês pareçam à primeira vista, no fundo os dois têm um coração muito parecido e desenvolvem o melhor um do outro.

\- Eu iria pedi-la em casamento no último verão – Shaoran falou mais baixo, como se quisesse guardar um segredo do próprio vento, mas com a voz carregada de ternura.

\- É mesmo? - Meilin sentiu o coração acelerando, mas tentou manter a expressão inalterada.

\- Sim, mas coisas estranhas voltaram a acontecer em Tomoeda depois de muito tempo – o semblante de Shaoran ficou repentinamente sério, preocupado – Sakura está em uma nova missão e eu preciso ajuda-la a resolver isso antes que as coisas saiam do controle.

\- Você está preocupado, não é? Mas, sabe, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com a Sakura é que no fim tudo dá certo. As coisas vão ficar bem, ela sempre consegue superar os desafios, especialmente tendo você por perto, Shaoran. Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão encontrar um jeito!

\- Eu espero que sim. – Meilin percebeu que os pensamentos de Shaoran se perderam, que ele tinha dúvidas sobre sua capacidade de superar aquela dificuldade.

Ela também começou a se sentir angustiada. Até algumas horas, nunca imaginaria que aquele encontro fosse acontecer. Até algumas horas, aquela era apenas mais uma festa entediante de família e o mais próximo de Shaoran que ela estaria era usando os brincos que ganhou de presente. Mas tudo tinha mudado. Eles estavam juntos novamente e, apesar dos anos e da distância, era como se eles nunca tivessem se afastado. Ela não poderia permitir que a preocupação estragasse aquela noite. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Foi então que ela se lembrou da única coisa que poderia trazer Shaoran de volta para ela e afastar qualquer outro pensamento. Não seria fácil. Não seria confortável. Mas ela só precisava de uma dose de coragem, e isso sempre tinha de sobra quando ele estava por perto.

\- Eu quero lutar com você. – ela se levantou e o encarou - Agora.

 _I was so scared to face my fears_

 _Nobody told me that you'd be here_

 _And I swear you moved overseas_

 _That's what you said, when you left me_

A nuvem de preocupação que rodeava os pensamentos de Shaoran subitamente se dissipou. Ele olhou fixamente para Meilin e levou um segundo para processar a frase que ouvira.

\- Lutar? Comigo? Agora?

\- Foi exatamente o que eu disse, duh. – ela começou a tirar os sapatos e amarrar o vestido entre as pernas, fingindo muita confiança quando, na verdade, estava tremendo só de imaginar o que seria enfrentar Shaoran depois de tantos anos – Se você quer ajudar a Sakura, é bom que esteja em sua melhor forma.

Shaoran riu. Definitivamente, aquela ideia não poderia sair de nenhuma outra cabeça do mundo que não fosse a de Meilin.

\- Por que não? – ele se levantou, arregaçou as mangas e afrouxou a gravata, colocando-se em guarda – mas não pense que eu vou facilitar as coisas para você. Eu nunca fiz isso e não é agora que vou fazer.

\- E eu, tampouco.

A estratégia de Meilin funcionou. Para ambos. Como foram ensinados desde pequenos, durante um combate, não podem existir distrações. Seus olhos e suas mentes estavam focados um no outro e em mais nada ao redor. Meilin sabia que não teria chances contra os músculos bem desenvolvidos de Shaoran, então apostou em uma estratégia defensiva para cansa-lo e tentar achar uma brecha ou um ponto fraco. Não demorou muito até que ela percebesse que o repertório de golpes e movimentos dele não tinha mudado nada desde a última luta.

E ela se lembrava muito bem de cada movimento, porque ela também tinha aprendido. Quase conseguia ouvir Wei ditando golpe por golpe. A cada movimento que Shaoran começava a fazer, ela sabia o que viria em seguida e se antecipava em sua defesa. Era divertido, desafiador e uma viagem no tempo, apesar de eles estarem tão diferentes. Embora esperasse um momento de distração de Shaoran, foi Meilin que se perdeu em suas memórias por uma fração de segundo e acabou atingida por um chute rasteiro que a derrubou.

Shaoran baixou a guarda.

\- Eu disse que não facilitaria para você.

\- E eu, tampouco. – Meilin sorriu. Era o ponto fraco que ela esperava. Em uma fração de segundo ela voltou a utilizar o seu superpoder favorito: as habilidades de fotógrafa. Pegou a câmera que tinha colocado no chão e disparou um flash potente nos olhos do primo, que ficou subitamente cego. Levantou e lançou-se sobre ele em um golpe preciso, imobilizando-o - Você tinha razão, nós sempre competimos de igual pra igual.

Shaoran ficou genuinamente feliz de ver que Meilin tinha lutado e ganhado com seus méritos, com suas armas, sua criatividade. Ela nunca precisou de magia ou força bruta para ser uma excelente parceira de treinos ou ajudando com as antigas cartas Clow. Ela tinha o jeito dela de fazer as coisas, e no fim das contas sempre dava certo.

\- Ok, você me venceu. Agora me dá essa câmera para eu apagar a prova do crime – ele estende a mão.

\- Nada disso. Eu apago essa última, tudo bem, mas naquelas que eu tirei antes você não mexe! Meilin começa a ligar a câmera e olhar a memória, até que seu sorriso dá lugar a uma expressão de estranhamento. – O que é isso na sua foto? Tem uma espécie de... sombra vermelha? Um formato estranho, pontiagudo. – Shaoran se aproxima para ver a imagem no visor, e Meilin começa a olhar as fotos anteriores – Olha só, ele aparece nas outras fotos também. Isso não faz sentido. Nas fotos da festa ele não aparece, só nas suas.

\- Eu já vi isso antes. Meilin, afaste-se! – Shaoran invoca sua espada e sua insígnia se revela sob seus pés – Artefato ancestral, materialize-se e submeta seus poderes à nossa missão! Revele-se!

Diversos feixes de uma luz vermelha começaram a ser atraídos pela espada de Shaoran, que logo em seguida criou um raio e materializou a luz em uma adaga de rubi, do tamanho de uma mão. O objeto flutuou até Shaoran.

\- O que foi isso? – Meilin perguntou, assustada.

\- Um artefato mágico antigo. É por causa deles que eu estou aqui. Estavam inativos há séculos, retomaram suas atividades e estão causando problemas. Sakura está tentando captura-los e eu a estou ajudando.

\- Que tipo de artefatos? – Meilin inclinou-se, curiosa.

\- Eles se alimentam das emoções humanas e as alimentam de volta. O primeiro que encontramos foi o da tristeza. Ele surgiu quando o professor Terada rompeu seu compromisso com Rika. O artefato foi atraído pela tristeza dela e logo uma onda de depressão começou a tomar conta da cidade.

\- Mas isso é terrível! – a jovem levou a mão à boca, assustada.

\- As coisas pioraram quando descobrimos que não é possível capturar artefatos que se alimentam de emoções negativas, a não ser que usemos o artefato com o poder oposto para neutraliza-lo. Por sorte, na mesma semana, Yamazaki pediu Chiharu em casamento e o artefato da alegria se revelou. Sakura o capturou, neutralizou o que estava próximo a Rika e conseguiu resolver a situação.

\- Que alívio! De qualquer forma, eu sinto muito pela Rika. Ela tinha esperanças de se casar com ele desde que estudávamos juntos... mas eu não entendo. Por que você veio até Hong Kong? Por que este artefato estava aqui, se tudo está acontecendo em Tomoeda?

\- Quando estávamos pesquisando sobre os artefatos, descobrimos que a família Li possuía um deles. Estava inativo, é claro, mas quando todos despertaram, ele desapareceu. Mas eu suspeitava que ainda estaria por perto da nossa casa.

\- E você sabe que artefato é esse? Quer dizer, se você conseguiu captura-lo, ele deve ser de uma emoção positiva, não é?

\- Sim. É o artefato do amor.

Meilin corou. De fato os sentimentos que tinha por Shaoran voltaram à tona naquela noite, e aquilo explicava muita coisa. Ela nunca o esqueceu completamente, e por mais que tentasse negar ou esconder seus sentimentos, eles sempre a acompanhariam.

 _It's hard to admit that_

 _Everything just takes me back_

 _To when you were there_

 _And a part of me keeps holding on_

 _Just in case it hasn't gone_

 _I guess I still care_

 _Do you still care?_

\- Talvez ele tenha aparecido aqui, agora, porque eu me lembrei da minha missão. Lembrei que eu voltei para ajudar a Sakura e que eu fiz isso por amor. Porque quando tudo isso acabar eu poderei pedi-la em casamento finalmente – Shaoran reflete, enquanto olha para o artefato e não percebe quando Meilin enxuga uma lágrima – Eu só não entendo por que ele só apareceu nas fotos que você tirou de mim. É como se ele só tivesse se revelado para o seu olhar de alguma forma, Meilin.

\- É... eu também não entendo – ela despista – mas sabe como essas coisas mágicas são temperamentais, não é mesmo? Quem é que pode prever o que eles estão pensando – ela forçou uma risada.

\- Mais uma vez, você não precisou de magia para me ajudar.

\- Só dos meus superpoderes de fotógrafa. Meus favoritos!

Shaoran partiu no dia seguinte e Meilin seguiu sua vida normalmente, mas levando na memória uma nova aventura ao lado do seu primeiro e único amor, tragicamente não correspondido. Todos os dias, quando acordava, a primeira imagem que ela via era o seu registro emoldurado. A foto que tirou da expressão surpresa e desconcertada de Shaoran, junto à sombra de uma adaga de rubi, a materialização do amor que ela guardou a vida inteira.

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _When we were young_


End file.
